Take 2It's a Psych Over!
by Pineapple Angel 14
Summary: A collection of short stories of what i like to call, Psych Overs. aka what if stories from life or death moments in the show. written in collaboration with pineapplegirl123. I do not own Psych! Rated for potential violence
1. Chapter 1

Shawn pushed Gus and Tom out of the alley and turned to Ryan. Ryan held a stale looking pineapple above his head, as a weapon. Shawn gave him a questioning glance, and he tossed the pineapple aside. They stepped out in the alley and faced the two gun-toting thugs.

"We accept the terms of your surrender." Shawn stated cockily.

"Uh…you mean you're the one's surrendering?" One thug said.

"yeah, we're the ones holding the guns here" the thug with the handlebar moustache chuckled.

"Well…you and the twenty or so cops that waiting in lye around that corner." Shawn gestured behind him. "Plus, hasn't there been enough bloodshed already? I mean first the lawyer, then Ryan's poor super. You guys are terrible at cleaning up after yourselves."  
"Yeah…and you're lying about the backup," the first assassin countered.

Ryan stared them down. "Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying." Ryan and the thugs stared into each other's eyes. The bad guys' eyes quivered, and they glanced at each other, then slowly lowered their weapons. Then, Ryan let out a tiny sigh of relief.

"There's no backup coming!" The first guy raised his gun again, as did the moustache guy.

"Woah!" Shawn and Ryan both yelled out and struck defensive poses.

Two shots rang out at once, and two men fell down. One shot was fired by the man with the moustache. His bullet sailed clear at his target, two feet in front of him. Shawn's crossed arms did not cover all of his front, and the bulled sank into his stomach, and he was knocked, onto the ground, gasping for air. The second bullet was fired by Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. His bullet hit the other bad guy straight between the eyes. The moustache man stood in shock as his partner and enemy went down, and an army of police, led by Lassiter and his Junior Partner Juliet O'Hara came running down the alley way. Juliet gasped in shock and fury at the crook who had taken out her friend, and she shot him in his right upper arm. He dropped his gun and he grasped his bleeding limb.

"SHAWN!?" Juliet ran down the alley and yelled out in panic that he was already dead.

"Jules? Hey…I think I'm gonna need some help here…" Shawn began to gasp as the blood poured from the side of his lower stomach. He coughed violently and a splatter of blood oozed out of his mouth.

"CARLTON! Shawn? Stay with me, okay!? You gotta stay with me! Don't fall asleep or anything on me, ok? Lassiter stop admiring that cop shooter's mustache and help me save Shawn!" Juliet pleaded with Shawn and her partner.

Lassiter ran over to them, and kneeled at Shawn's side. "Oh my gosh, Spencer!?" He tore off his suit jacket and after folding it into a tight wad, he pressed it into Shawn's soggy red midsection.

"GAH! OW! Lassie!? HELLO!? Bullet in my stomach here! Kinda hurting! Aaa…" Shawn winced as pressure was applied to his wound.

"I'm trying to stop the bleeding, you idiot, and no you do not have a slug in your stomach, it came straight out the back! Stop complaining!" Lassiter saw the shocked look on Juliet's face, and glanced down at the shivering pseudo psychic, dying in his arms. "Sorry….i know it hurts, just stay with us Spencer! McNab! Radio for an ambulance NOW!"

"Already done, sir. They're just a minute away, since we're really close to the hospital. They'll be here really soon Shawn!" Buzz approached cautiously, frightened of the fact that his friend had been shot down, before his very eyes.

"Get that cop shooter out of here, McNab." Lassiter gestured for Buzz to collect the bleeding criminal.

"with pleasure!" Buzz angrily walked over to the moustached criminal, and pulled him away, towards the squad car.

"Lassie? Am- am I gonna…..die?" Shawn looked up at Lassiter with a pain filled look on his face, blood streaming from his lips.

"No! Spencer you are not going…..to ….die…." Lassiter struggled to get out the words, fearing that he was lying to the man. Lassiter had always said that he hated the snarky psychic, but he deserved a certain level of respect for all of the cases that he solved. And he had solved this case, he was the only one who had believed in Lying Ryan, and he was right; and he had ended up getting shot for it, because they didn't believe him. "No, Shawn, I'm not going to let you die…"

Juliet gave him a curious, sad glance and softly caressed Shawn's cheek with her hand. He was starting to shiver in a fever, because of the immense blood loss. His cheeks had paled and he was growing weak. "Shh…Shawn, it's going to be alright! Just be still. It's alright. See, I can hear the sirens already and everything is going to be fine."

Shawn had detected the hint of fear in Carlton's voice when he had assured him that he wasn't going to die. "Lassie….if I die, tell Gus," Shawn's voice broke off as he gasped again for air. "tell gus…that he did the right thing, and got tom back to the hospital. Tell him…tell him I love him…alright lassie? And it's nobody's fault ok? Not mine, not yours, not gus', not jules….nobody…it just had to be…sorry man…I can't fight it any longer…it's taking….over…."

"SPENCER!?" Lassiter shook Shawn. Shawn's eyes drooped and he fell sluggish in Lassiter and Juliet's arms.  
"Shawn!?" Juliet's eyes went wide, and she searched his neck for a pulse. "Faint, but there…"

Thankfully, the medics had just arrived, and they pushed the detectives out of the way, and started trying to resuscitate Shawn. "He's unresponsive!" One medic shouted.

They rushed around Shawn and his heart began to fail. They brought in an electric charge defibrillator, and placed the paddles on his now bare chest. He flopped on the ground as the electricity ran through his body. "We've got something!"

"Let's get him on the gurney and to the hospital, it's less than a minute away…"

The medics rushed Shawn out of the alley and away to the hospital.

Later…

Henry, Gus, Juliet, Lassiter, Karen and Ryan all paced nervously in the waiting area in the hospital. Finally, a doctor in bloodied scrubs came out and addressed the group.  
"Family of Shawn Spencer?" Upon seeing all of them turn to him, he was thrown off. "All of you?"

Henry responded for them. "I'm his father, that is his best friend, Gus. He works for the SBPD, these are detectives Lassiter and O'Hara, both close friends, and that is Chief Vick of the SBPD. And that is Ryan, he's a…friend….too."

"um..Alright..well as you all know, Shawn was shot at close range in the middle section of his stomach. He endured severe blood loss, and his heart stopped twice during the process of helping him. The bullet sailed through cleanly, and exited in the lower back. It didn't hit much of anything, in the way of organs and such, but it did burst several arteries, that contained vital blood supply. We had to transfuse a great deal of blood into him, as he had lost a quite a high percentage of his blood volume. He is at risk of infection with the new transfusions, but we think that if he reacts positively, and remains in absolute bed rest for the next few weeks, he'll be just fine."

The group let out a collective sigh. "Can we go see him?" Gus questioned.

"yes, he's in a large room, so you can all go in. He's actually awake now, it seems no matter how much we put into him, he refuses to sleep until he can see all of you, so make it short, he needs to rest."

They nodded, and followed the doctor down the corridor. All was finally well, the bad guys had been caught, and Lyin Ryan had been partially reformed…sort of!

The End


	2. Shawn has the Yips take 2

**AN: Hey Psychos! It's time for another psych over! Sorry for not saying it, but the first chapter was from Truer Lies. This one is gonna be the first scene of Shawn gets the Yips. The scene from the cop bar shooting. Again, thanks to my partner in writing this series, pineapplegirl123. We're almost as good a team as Shawn and Gus, or Lassie and Jules! So, my fellow psychos, enjoy! **

The SBPD team sat around a large table at the bar. They were all dressed in their SBPD softball outfits and they were eating a nice lunch, and celebrating Buzz McNab's birthday. Shawn grinned as the waitress sat a steaming plate of pizza chili cheese fries or the Shawn Spencer, as Shawn referred to them as, in front of him. He loved the dish, and always ordered them at least 6 times a week, so he felt strongly that they should be named after him. But Shawn could deal with the manager some other day, now it was time for the cake! A waiter came over carrying a large birthday cake with a few lit candles in it. The group collectively cheered and clapped as the cake neared. At the same time, a shady looking man entered the room bar. He was dressed in all black and had his hood up, as well as wearing dark sunglasses. His hand was tucked into his side pocket, he was gripping a gun. None of the police officers noticed the threat, since their attention was on the cake, and the birthday boy.

"Ha-" Gus began to sing, and everyone slowly joined in. The group burst into song and they sang "Happy Birthday", to Buzz. Everyone, even Lassiter seemed to be enjoying themselves…..at least then they were…

The last note of the song still hung in the air, when the creepy man at the entrance pulled his gun out of his pocket and pointed it towards the cop table. Shawn turned and caught a glimpse of the black pistol, and traced the aim to Lassiter.

"LASSIE! GUN!" Shawn pulled on Carlton's arm and showed him the hoodlum. The chaos in the room erupted. People screamed and the thug realized that he had been discovered. Lassiter reached down his thigh, and pulled a hand gun from a leg holster. He stood and faced the hood and three shots were fired. The thug shot two consecutive shots and Lassiter shot one straight at the man's head.

Shawn watched as the two bullets spun through the air, heading directly towards the head detective. Shawn took less than a second to stand quickly and dive in front of Lassiter and tackle him, just as the bullets came to them. The thug had taken his bullet just as Lassiter had shot it, straight in his head. He was dead before he hit the ground. Shawn and Lassiter both grunted in pain as they fell to the ground in a heap. Blood splattered on to the nearby chairs and floor. The two remained in a motionless pile on the ground.

The entire room was silent.

Juliet broke the silence as she dove to her partner's side. She rolled the large man off of his position on Shawn, and gasped as she saw a large spill of blood on his shirt front. "Carlton!" She gasped as she felt into his neck for a pulse. There was a strong steady pulse there. But, he seemed to be unconscious.

"O'Hara? What are you…" Lassiter woke and sat up, pushing away the other officers around him.

"You were shot….the blood…" Juliet started, puzzled by his apparent healthy state.

"no…all I did was hit my head on that stupid chair when that idiot pushed me over! I have no idea why there is blood on my shirt! It's not mine!" Lassiter gestured at there being no wound on his chest.

"well then who's….Oh my gosh! Shawn!" Juliet climbed over Lassiter and back to where the forgotten Shawn was still laying. A huge pool of blood was oozing out of the center of his uniform, and he was still unmoving.

"Shawn!?" Gus held back his urge to vomit, and knelt beside his fallen friend. Gus pressed his fingers into Shawn neck, hoping that he was not dead, as he appeared to be. There was a faint pulse, weak and spotty, but there. "Barely…" He looked up tearfully at Juliet and Lassiter.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Juliet called in panic. Lassiter took hold of Shawn, and pulled him into his lap, trying to keep him elevated. He reached for his ever present suit jacket impulsively, to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't there. All of the officers were wearing their skimpy softball t-shirts and pants.

"I need some towels or something!" Carlton yelled at the crowd. A waiter ran to the back of the bar to a small rack of clean table rags. He tossed them to Lassiter. Lassiter tore open Shawn's shirt to examine the wound. "Oh…..this is not good…it's too near the heart….He might not make it if we can't get him to a hospital asap…" He rolled the small bundle of fabric into a tight ball, and pressed it tightly into Shawn's chest.

The sudden burst of pain aroused the much loved psychic detective in a terrified yelp.

"Shawn? Just stay still ok? You're going to be fine…It's going to be alright." Juliet held back her tears and grasped Shawn's weak hand. She had always cared for the coworker in a very close way, and she couldn't imagine her work life without him to hang around.

"Lassie? You ok? I couldn't let him shoot you…" Shawn gasped and let a cough, filled with blood rack his body. Shawn shook in feverish tremors and sweat poured from all over.

"Spencer, just stay put like O'Hara said! It's going to be fine! I just.." Lassiter tried to be comforting but was finding it difficult to hold it together.

"You're lying…" Shawn gave a small chuckle. "I can tell I'm not going to make it….Did you get him, Lassie?"

"Yeah…Spencer…I just…I want to say…thank you….I mean, you took a bullet for me! I can't say I would've done the same…."

"two, Lassie." Shawn groaned.

"Two? But…" Lassiter glanced around, puzzled, seeing only the one wound.

"remember he shot twice." Shawn weakly motioned towards his lower chest.

Lassiter glanced down to see a blood soaked portion of his own lap, and gingerly turned Shawn's body to see his back. Sure enough, there was another gaping hole on the lower side of his back.

"Oh my g….I need more towels NOW!" Lassiter roared as the blood dripped from the second wound.

"No, Lassie, don't freak out…It doesn't matter how many towels you soak with my blood…I'm not gonna make it…I can tell. Where's Gus?"

Gus patted Shawn shoulder awkwardly as he was openly crying. "I'm here…Shawn…Stop talking like that! You're going to..be..fine…"

"wow…that was the worst attempt at lying I think I've ever heard from you! It's okay buddy…You'll be fine without me….hey, guys…just tell my dad, that I died on the SBPD team okay? I mean we're a team right?" Shawn gave a weak smile and poked the logo on Lassiter's shirt. Wow…so this is the end….I thought we'd do this for years, buddy…you know get old and become grumpy old retired cops like my dad, annoy Lassie forever, get a whole bunch of puppies for the office, and die at 150, and we'd die laughing! But…I guess saving Lassie was a good thing too…so…" Shawn mumbled on and on. "Hey wait…Is Buzz's cake still good? 'cause I am really hungry…."

Buzz smiled down at Shawn, and gladly cut a big piece of his birthday cake for his friend. "Sure, Shawn. I'd be glad to let you have some of my cake!"

"Hey, you know me…gotta end on some kind of junk food!" Shawn laughed and smiled again as he stuck his fork into the chocolate cake, heavy with icing. He shoved the food in his mouth and grinned.

"where is that ambulance!?" Lassiter mumbled and cursed softly. Shawn was beginning to look very pale and it was obvious that he was dying.

"Oh come on Lassie….You know as well as I do that the hospital is like thirty miles away, and they are not going to get here in time. Let's just sit back and eat some cake." Shawn smiled with lips covered in green icing.

They sat for a few minutes, watching Shawn slowly nibble at the cake in front of him. He got steadily worse and the blood leaked quickly from his back and chest. He had become very pale, to the point of looking near white, and he continued to cough up blood. He finally grew to weak to eat any more cake, and he pushed it off of his lap. He began to quiver and have a seizure-like episode. Lassiter tightly grasped the dying detective and made sure that he didn't hurt himself more as he jerked around.

"Buzz, I hope you don't feel bad about it, but I'm just to tired to eat any more…I can't really do anything now…." Shawn slurred.  
Buzz held back the tears that threatened to flow from his eyes. "No, Shawn. It's alright. You shouldn't eat to much anyway…"

"Hey…Happy Birthday man…." Shawn's eye lids were gaining weight, and his usual bright glow was dim. "Lassie, don't feel bad ok? I did what my instincts told me to do, and you couldn't have stopped me. It's not your fault. Now tell me that you're not going to blame yourself, ok? Do it!"

"Yes, Shawn. It was your half-cop's instincts and it's not my fault." Lassiter responded in with an assuring nod.  
"Jules? Hey, don't cry! Don't miss me too much ok? Will you look after Gus for me? 'cause between you and me…I don't think he's gonna do very well…so just take care of him, and make sure he's ok…And I know there's been some tensions between us…so just know that I respect you as a cop, and my friend. And…well I love you…not in a creepy way…but in that you are a really good friend and I trust you…ok?"

"I care about you too, Shawn. And I think you're one of the best detectives that I've ever known. You're a really great guy and I'm really glad that I got to work with you…." Juliet cried.

"Gus? Buddy? Hey, stop crying and listen to me! I need you to tell Abigail that I'm really sorry about what happened, and that she's completely free. I don't mind who she goes with. Now, I need you to be strong for me buddy. I want you to keep up Psych, I don't know if the Chief will let you work any more cases with them, without me, but try to work on something, keep our legacy going! And if you can't, well don't just sell the place, ok? I really loved that place….and oh yeah…I just bought some $80 socks with your Nordstrom's card…so you should get the bill for that…well…I love you Gus…and thanks for being my friend…we're the best team ever!" Shawn was having difficulty forming the words, but he spit them out and gave a small smile. He formed his hand into a fist and with difficulty, he slowly raised it and was gifted with a final fist bump from his best friend.

"No, thank you. You're the best friend any guy could hope to have. You made my life a whole lot more fun and even though they were sometimes dangerous, you gave me a life filled with adventure and excitement. So I owe you…I love you, Shawn." Gus stuttered out, mid sob.

"Thanks…..I love you guys…." Shawn breathing slowed, and he murmured out his last words. His eyes fell closed, and he sank into darkness, still with a smile on his face.

Lassiter checked his pulse to be sure, but shook his head.

"You're a hero, Shawn Spencer. Thank you for saving my life." Carlton gently lifted Shawn from his lap, and rested him back on the floor. Then, the sirens became clear, and the emergency vehicles arrived, but they were too late. There was not a dry eye in the entire place. All of the cops cried for their fallen comrade, even Lassiter let a few tears fall for the man he had always hated, but still secretly admired. Gus and Juliet sobbed openly, and held each other in a tight hug. Juliet let go of Shawn's hand, which she had been holding on to ever since he had been shot. It fell softly to the ground.

The ambulance and police cars arrived, and the medics ran in, pulling along a portable gurney. The manager stopped them at the door. Chief Vick and several officers ran in and pushed to the back of the bar, where the SBPD table was.

"Oh my….no!" Karen stopped short when she saw the blood and crying officers. She knelt down next to Shawn and again felt for the inexistent pulse. "No…"

"The man was targeting our table, he shot twice at me, but Spencer dove in front of me. He took two bullets for me!" Lassiter still stared unbelieving at his blood soaked hands and the body in front of him. The ambulance crew were bringing a body bag and gurney back to them.

"Come on officers…let's get back to the station and sort this out…" Karen gently placed a hand on Juliet and Gus's quivering shoulders and led the group out of the bar. Everyone else was already cleared out, and the emergency workers glumly worked their way to the wreckage to Shawn's body. Even though most of them hadn't actually known Shawn, most of the law enforcement and emergency workers in the city at least knew of the amazing Psychic Detective. He had a reputation for being a brilliant and fun loving guy, who had earned the respect of every man and woman on the entire force of the Santa Barbara Police Department. Even a few officers of the ambulance crew shed a few tears to see the much loved man lying dead in a pool of blood, broken and lifeless. It was too much for anyone to fathom.

Later at the SPBD headquarters….

Gus, Carlton, and Juliet stood in a small circle with the Chief outside of her office. They all were still numb and shocked at the loss. Then, a loud booming voice rang out over all commotion in the station.

"Gus!? Thank goodness, you're here!" Henry ran to the group. He saw the blood on their outfits and gave a shocked look. "Oh my gosh! The blood! Are you guys ok? I heard about the shooting on the news, they said that there was somebody who was shot in the exchange! I've been worried sick! Wait…..where's Shawn?"

They all hung their heads and held back the ever present tears. "Henry…" Karen began.

"No…he's the cop that was shot! Where is he? Hospital? How bad was it? They said they couldn't release any information…why did no one call me!?" Henry yelled at the group.

"Henry," Lassiter grabbed his arm. "There was a perp who entered the bar, full dark shady outfit and shades. No one noticed him, since we were all celebrating McNab's birthday…He was standing at the front of the bar, and pulled his gun, pointed straight at me, and our table. Shawn alerted me, and I pulled my own weapon. Shots were exchanged. He shot twice, both straight towards me. I shot back once. I hit him in the head. Shawn saw the bullets coming straight for me. He dived in front of me, and pushed me out of the way…He took both bullets for me. One in the chest, near his heart, the other in the lower back. He held on for about ten minutes, but he never had a chance. There was too much blood, and Woody says that the first was too close to the heart for him to have survived. We were very far from the nearest hospital, and we knew that they weren't going to make it in time. He laughed and insisted on having a piece of birthday cake before he….well….He said to tell you that he 'died on the team of the SBPD, after all, we were a team then'…he pointed out that we were still in our sports outfits. He joked around and spoke for a while..then he told me to not blame myself and his last words were.. 'I love you guys'. Henry, your son is a hero…he saved my life!" Lassiter allowed another tear to penetrate his gaze.

"No….Shawn….you always had to be the brave guy…I think I need to sit down…" Dobson grabbed a nearby chair and helped the grieving father sit down. "He's dead…I can't believe he's actually dead…not Shawn…died eating cake…wow…"

"Shawn was right Henry. He died a cop. He did what a real officer would've done. He was the best detective I've ever known, and I plan to treat him as such." Karen assured Henry. "I'm ordering for their to be a full dress funeral, just as there would be for a police officer fallen on duty. You're son was a true police officer, whether we treated him as such in real life or not. I am truly sorry for your loss, Henry, and Shawn will be deeply missed. The SBPD is in mourning, over the loss of our most loved friend and coworker."

One week later…

Sure enough, the Chief kept her word and a full funeral was given by the city, to Shawn Spencer. The large chapel was lined with all of the officers of the SBPD, in full uniform, each with a black stripe over their badge. Gus summoned his three friends from his college acapella group and they sang during the memorial service. Many clients from past cases spoke about their experiences working with Shawn, as well as their gratitude for the things he had accomplished. Chief Vick gave a speech, dedicating a special monument to be placed in front of the station, to Shawn, and honoring his work for the police. Several officers spoke, sharing their pride and admiration to the young detective. Buzz gave a teary remembrance of how Shawn had saved his life, and given him the Little-Boy-Cat, that was really a girl. Juliet spoke of how much she had enjoyed working with him, and the sorrow that filled every peace officers heart that day. Gus gave a very sad speech, telling of how Shawn had been the best friend possible, and how much he had loved Shawn. Henry spoke a few words about how his son had eventually followed in his foot steps, and become the best detective the city had ever know. Finally, Carlton Lassiter stood up and gave a heartfelt remembrance to the fallen friend. He spoke of how much he had secretly admired him, and how grateful he was that Shawn had sacrificed himself for him.

Finally, the casket, draped in an American flag, was carried out be a flank of uniformed officers. It was carried out to the nearby burial ground. The casket was placed above Shawn's grave and a line of nearby officers armed with rifles, performed a traditional twenty one gun salute. The flag was taken and folded. It was placed in Henry's arms, by a sympathetic officer. Inside the casket, Shawn was dressed in a typical plaid shirt and his favorite pair of jeans. With him was a neatly folded US flag, and a flag from the state of California. A small pineapple was placed in between the flags. The casket was gently lowered into the ground, as an other officer played taps over the grave. All of the officers present gave a firm salute to the half mast flag that hung over Shawn's grave. The hole was covered and the gravestone was revealed. It was a tall slick black monument that had a pineapple engraved in the top of it. It read, "Shawn Henry Spencer Beloved Friend, Son, Coworker, and Psychic Detective" There was even a small notice on the bottom that read, "Co-owner, Creator, and Manager of Psych". The procession was led slowly away from the somber grave, and the family bade a teary goodbye to their treasured son, friend, best friend, and coworker. The SBPD family, and the City of Santa Barbara was in mourning for a wonderful fallen friend. Shawn Spencer would be missed by many.

The End.

**AN: Hey…sorry it was a sad one…but they can't all end the same way! And just to note, I did my research on the funeral thing. And I put it every thing that I found to be a traditional practice of funerals for fallen peace officers. This was a sad one, but I was just carried away in my work...oh well…Thanks for reading, and again, if you haven't already, check pineapplegirl123's story too! We're writing this together! Thanks! More coming soon! **


	3. A Very Juliet Episode Take 2

A Very Juliet Episode Take 2

**AN: Possibly the scene with the most action fighting between one of our heroes and a bad guy, was in A Very Juliet Episode, where Shawn fought the agent in the deserted lot. It was quite a battle, and I'm a bit surprised that Shawn didn't come away…well…more injured…so I decided to do a "Psych Over" moment for this scene, 'cause I would have wanted a bit more whump! ****J**** Ha….Oh well. Here goes…Shawn has just forced the agent's vehicle off the road, and is challenging him. **

"You know, getting rid of him, that was going to be easy…" Wayne gestured to Scott. "You? Not so much."

"Just let it go man….You're clearly outnumbered." Shawn nodded to the large Scott, who stood behind Wayne.

"Oh, really?" Wayne turned and punched Scott across the head. Scott went down with a grunt, and didn't get up.

Shawn glanced around, nervously. "I guess that…uh…even things up a bit…"

"You think so?" The dirty agent said cockily as he cocked his gun and pointed it at Shawn.

"Oooh Boy, you're gonna hide behind your little gun! Huh? Come on man! Put that gun down! Take me on: Mono e Mono. Huh? Yeah…Just two dudes! Going at it!" Shawn began to jump around and bob and weave. "Just two, unevenly matched dudes…Nice…Where? Where am I? Are you gonna bend those things? Can you bend those bullets?" Shawn taunted as he tried to stay out of range of the gun.

"You know…I always hate it when they make that speech in movies…I mean, who's gonna drop their you know gun for.." Wayne was cut off in a grunt as Shawn kicked the gun out of his hand, under the car.

Shawn slapped the man across the face with his palm. He looked sheepishly to his hand and back up. "I'm not proud of that…"

Wayne grew very man. He pulled his fist back, and slugged Shawn harshly in his face.

Shawn flew back, but regained his footing, and dove into the man, at full speed. The scuffle grew worse. Wayne pulled back his hands and smashed them down on the back of Shawn's neck, sending him tumbling to the ground. Wayne ran to the car, but Shawn grabbed his leg.

"Scott…Seaver…was an convenient witness…right place, wrong time…." Shawn gasped and did the only thing he could. He bit harshly into the man's ankle. Wayne screamed in shock. He drew back and kicked Shawn in the upper chest. Shawn flew back and rolled over. He continued to gasp more out. "Putting him in witness protection would ensure that there were no questions left behind! Aah!" Shawn jumped up in a cool way, kicking his legs out and flipping up. "DUDE! Did you see what I just did!?" Wayne was heading back towards the car, so Shawn dived up on him again. He jumped on to his shoulders and Wayne swung him around on his back. Wayne grabbed Shawn's neck and flipped him over his head, slamming him onto the ground. Shawn winced in pain, but still protested. "You're not going to kill me! You're not a cold blooded killer, otherwise you would've killed Scott a long time ago!"

"The only difference is, I didn't have to kill him!" Wayne kicked Shawn in his side, sending him spiraling across the dirt. Shawn crawled desperately towards the car, and got him finger on the gun, but Wayne grabbed his leg, and yanked him out. Shawn's leg was conveniently dropped between the man's open legs. Shawn seized the oprotunity and kicked upwards with full force. The kick landed…where it hurt…and the man doubled over in rage. He pounded the full weight of his body into a punch directed at the center of Shawn's face. Shawn fell back, and slammed his head on the ground. He remained motionless for a few seconds. Wayne took the opportunity to walk to the car, pick up the gun and come back. He cocked the gun and pointed it at the helpless Shawn, who gave a terrified yelp and covered his head with his arms.

Scott had revived and was coming up behind Wayne with a metal pipe, but he made just a little too much noise. Wayne reeled around and clubbed Scott with the gun, it didn't knock him out, just confuse him long enough to turn back to Shawn. Wayne glared and raised the gun again, this time he pulled the trigger.

"NO! DON"T No….." Shawn yelled out trying to stop his fate, but Wayne paid him no mind. The bullet exited the chamber and plowed through it's target with quick speed. Shawn felt the bullet make impact in his upper chest, near his shoulder, but still in the rib range, and instantly fell into darkness.

Scott turned to see what had happened, and shouted in despair. He raised his pipe piece again with anger, and clobbered the evil man on the back of the head. He sunk down quickly, not even making a noise. Scott didn't check to see if he was dead, he just sunk down next to the bleeding psychic.

"Oh No….oh no…no….Shawn?" Scott nervously felt for a pulse on Shawn. There was a faint pulse, but it didn't look good. He quickly searched Shawn's pockets and found his green shelled iPhone. Scott scrolled through Shawn's long contacts list and finally found Juliet's number, he pressed call, and waited.

Juliet's cell phone rang in the drawer of her desk. She was slightly surprised, since most calls she received at this time of the day were on her work phone, but she felt the need to answer it. She opened the drawer and glanced at the screen of her phone. Shocked that it was Shawn's caller ID, she answered.

"Shawn? What is it I'm kind of busy now….."

"Juliet! It's Scott!" Scott panted into the phone.

"Scott!? What are you doing with Shawn's phone!? And what's the matter? You sound out of breath!"

"After we left the station a few minutes ago, Shawn followed us. He figured it out that Agent Wayne was the one responsible for his partner's death. Shawn ran us off the road with his motorcycle and confronted him. Wayne knocked me out after saying that he was going to kill us both! I woke up enough to see them in an awful fist fight Shawn got a few goods strikes in, but Wayne fights dirty. He kept body slamming Shwan on to the ground and kicking him. Somewhere in the scuffle Wayne lost the gun he had, but after a solid knock down punch to Shawn's face that brought blood, Wayne got the gun back. I got up and went at him with a pipe, but he knocked me down, and turned back to Shawn. He shot him, Juliet! Wayne shot Shawn! I got up again and hit him with the pipe. He's out for now…."

"Shawn? Is he…" Juliet feared the worst.

"Not yet at least. He's alive but unconscious. He shot him in the upper chest, near his left shoulder."

"Ok, where are you? I'll get over there with an ambulance and Lassiter." Juliet reached for her badge and began to call the ambulance on her work phone.

"We didn't get very far form the station. It's some old junk lot…like less than a mile away."

"Oh! I know the place! We'll be there in just a minute, ok? Just stay calm, and try to find something clean to stop the bleeding." Juliet assured her former boyfriend. She hung up the phone and picked up the other receiver.

"Santa Barbara Emergency Medical Center. Are you in need of assistance?" The dispatcher answered the phone.

"Yes, this is Detective Juliet of the SBPD. I need an ambulance sent to the abandoned junk lot down the road from the SBPD headquarters. There is a police consulant who has been shot and is believed to be in critical condition. He was shot a few minutes ago in the upper left chest and was instantly knocked also may have extensive injuries due to a harsh hand to hand combat with a trained agent, while apprehending a criminal."

"Alright. They're on they're way. Now what is the consultant's name and personal info?"

"Right. Hold on a minute…." Juliet rose and grabbed Carlton as she hurried ot Vick's office.

"HEY! O'Hara!?" Carlton protested.

"Chief! Shawn was pursuing that agent guy and after proving he was guilty and an apparent fist to fist combat fight, Wayne shot him! Scott just called me! He knocked Wayne out after the shooting, but Shawn's not good. I'm calling an ambulance. They're in the lot down the street!" Juliet shouted in the doorway of the office.

"Shawn's been shot!? Again!?" Gus jumped up from where he had still been sitting as he had been talking to Karen, with Shawn, moments earlier.

"Come on! My car's downstairs!" Lassiter ushered them out.

"Oh wait! I'll catch up in a second! Wait for me!" Juliet grabbed Buzz and ran back to her desk and picked up the phone. "Hi, sorry! I had ot alert the Chief and a few officers Hey, I have to go and check this out personally, so I'm gonna put on another officer to describe the consultant." She turned to Buzz. "No time to explain now, but Shawn's been shot critically and I need you to give a full description of him to the dispatcher. Ok?"

Buzz nodded and picked up the phone, as Juliet ran off. "Um, hi this officer Buzz McNab….and I guess I'm supposed to describe my friend…"

"Yes sir, what is your friend's name?"

"Shawn Spencer. He's a psychic detective, who works for the SBPD. He's about 30 and 5'10…."

Back at the lot…

Scott was urgently looking around for a clean piece of cloth to wipe away the blood. He pulled out his handkerchief and rolled it into a small bundle and pressed it into the gaping wound. It was soaked through in an instant. Scott began to panic as the blood pooled over Shawn's chest and dripped from his side. He finally heard the comforting sound of the police cruiser coming near. Lassiter's car came to the lot and the four people inside, jumped out and rsn to the three men. Lassiter saw the blood and instantly slid into emergency mode. He pulled off his suit jacked and with a sad glance, he rolled it into a blood absorber. He knelt by Shawn's side and ripped open his plaid shirt. He pressed the coat into the wound and tried to apply the most pressure possible. Despite his hardest efforts, Gus caught one glance of the blood and scurried off, making odd noises of stifled screams. Scott stood quivering to the side and looked at the blood that coated his hands. Juliet decided not to crowd Lassiter, and approached Scott.

"You Ok?" Juliet placed a comforting hand on his arm. They both were scared and holding back tears, but they stayed strong and looked into each other's eyes.

"Shawn… I can't believe it! He knew that Wayne was bad, and he just confronted, not worrying about his own safety, just 'cause he knew it was right….And while I was just knocked helpless, he fought him…even though he didn't stand a chance…."

"Well, though he isn't technically a full cop, Shawn takes the responsibility of one when it matters. Don't beat yourself up about it! I still think you were brave when you stood up to testify, despite the possible consequences. Shawn did his job and you did yours," Juliet assured her friend.

Scott nodded solemnly. Karen walked slowly towards them.

"O'Hara? Let's take care of the real killer and get him in custody. Are you alright, Mr. Seaver?" Vick turned to the still trembling, Scott. He nodded again and the two policewomen walked to where Wayne's body was sprawled.

Finally, the sounds of the ambulance could be heard in the distance. Lassiter was still bent over Shawn and he was relieved to hear the help coming. Shawn's condition was worsening. Carlton had not been able to stop the bleeding and Shawn's pulse was slow and irregular. He had begun to pale considerably.

Suddenly, as the sirens grew nearer and Carlton continued to press down on Shawn's chest, Shawn stirred slightly awake.

He moaned softly and tried to curl into a small ball, but Lassiter held him flat.  
"Spencer!?" Carlton pressed harshly with his coat, since Shawn had spiked the bleeding again with his movements.

"No!...don't…..hurts…no…more. Please….." Shawn slurred in a haze of pain. He still thought that Wayne was trying to hurt him.

"Spencer wake up! It's Lassiter! You're safe! The ambulance is almost here, just stay with me." Carlton tried to shake him awake. Shawn nodded slightly, able to grasp the fact that he was safe, but still not at ease. "O'Hara! Get over here! He's waking up!"

After securing Wayne into the back of Lassiter's car, Karen and Juliet ran to Shawn.

"Shawn? It's Juliet. You're going to be just fine. The ambulance is going to be here in a few seconds, ok?"

Shawn smiled then remembered Scott. "Scott! You gotta save him! Wayne's going to kill him!" He fought the hands that held him and tried to sit up. He groaned in pain and fell back.

"Spencer!" Lassiter threw his arms behind Shawn and grabbed him and held him down tightly.

"Shawn! It's ok! We got him! Scott's fine! We've got Wayne in custody and he won't be going anywhere for a long time!" Juliet soothed Shawn's jittery nerves. The ambulance pulled into the lot and several responders piled from the back. Lassiter informed a doctor of Shawn's condition and they were ushered away from Shawn as the doctors attempted to stable him. They worked steadily, and gently slid his body onto a board, which was placed on a gurney and quickly wheeled into the ambulance.

"Is there any close relatives who can ride along in the ambulance? He needs some friendly company so he'll stay calm. I think he's going into shock because of the blood loss…We can take like…2 people?" One of the medics approached the group of detectives.  
"Well…we're all close friends of his," Juliet gestured at their group.

"GUSTER! Get over here!" Lassiter yelled at Gus, who was still standing far away, trying to control his stomach. Gus reluctantly walked to them and addressed the doctor. "Chief, how 'bout you and Guster ride with Shawn, and O'Hara and I will take Wayne and Scott back to the station. We'll call Henry and catch up with you at the hospital." Lassiter planned.

"Alright detective…and you and Scott get a change of clothes…" Chief Vick nodded at their blood splattered clothes. "Come in Mr. Guster."

The tow hurried into the ambulance with the doctor, and sped away. Juliet, Carlton, and Scott piled in the car, along with the still unconscious Wayne. Both vehicles curst away, sirens blazing.

Later in the hospital waiting area…

Henry, Scott, Juliet, Carlton, Gus, and Chief Vick nervously paced around the small waiting room. During the ride to the hospital, Shawn had spoken with Gus for a moment, then he had taken a turn for the worse. He had grown unresponsive to the talk. He became restless and began to have a violent seizure. Despite his fear of the blood, Gus steeled himself enough to help the doctors hold down Shawn, so that he wouldn't worsen the state of his injuries. Now at the hospital, Gus, Carlton, and Scott all had Shawn's blood on their clothes.

The seizure eventually passed and Shawn fell unconscious again, and he had yet to awaken. Finally, nearly three hours after Shawn had been in the fight, a doctor in bloody scrubs came out of the ER doors. She was carrying a chart and read off of it: "Family of Shawn Spencer?" She drew back, puzzled when they all turned to her.

Henry stepped forward to make their identities known to the young woman. "I'm his father, Henry Spencer. That's his best friend, Gus. These are.."

Lassiter cut him off and impulsively pulled his badge. "I'm Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, SBPD. This is my partner, Juliet O'Hara. This is SBPD Chief Karen Vick. We're Spenc-Shawn's coworkers."

"We're also close personal friends of Shawn." Juliet stated warmly.

The woman turned to Scott. "You are….."

"Scott Seaver. I'm well…I guess sort of a client…and friend…well the fight he was in…it was about me…"

She nodded. "Well, it's good to see he has lots of friends. He's going to need a lot of support for recovery. So, let's just start at the minor injuries and work up to the nasty stuff. There are multiple cuts and bruises on many places all over his arms, legs, chest, and face. Going from there, There is one place on the nose area that concerns me….I'm guessing due to a sharp punch, the lip is broken and a definite damage was done to his nose. There are some small fractures in that range, that we have set and they'll heal in time. He also has several broken ribs that are very bad off, but again, as long as he gets some rest and doesn't move around much, they'll heal up as well. Now…on to the worst….obviously Shawn was shot at close range. The bullet entered in the upper left side of the Chest. It slanted and lodged in his lung region. We were able to retrieve it in surgery, without to much extra damage. Mr. Spencer lost an extensive amount of his blood, but we have him on transfusion now, that should match his own blood well enough. Now, though the extent of the injuries is great, I'm going to be optimistic and predict a full recovery; IF with your help, Shawn takes it easy and rests in the hospital for the next several weeks."

"Can we see him?" Gus questioned.

"Yes, he is technically conscious, although heavily sedated, so he might not respond. You may all go see him, but only stay a minute, he needs to get some rest. Follow me," The doctor ushered them down the hall, and through the corridors, until they came to a large room. They all filed in, but stopped short in gasps.

No explanation could prepare them for what they saw. Shawn was a vision of death. His complexion was completely white, and many places of visible skin were bruised or bandaged. An odd mask was strapped over the center of his face, steadying his fractured nose. A large bandage was taped to his chest, where the bullet had entered, and the bandage was already showing a dot of red, soaking through. The steady beep of the heart monitor was the only symbol that showed that he was alive. It suddenly hit the group of friends, how close that Shawn had been to dying.

Their sudden movements awoke Shawn who half opened his eyes, and gave what would have looked like a smile, had his face not been bandaged.

"Hey guys!" Shawn slurred. "Don't look so surprised! You're not getting rid of me that easily…"

"Oh Shawn!" Henry sat down by Shawn's side and caressed his hand. "You gave us quite a scare. But I am so proud of you, for standing up to that scum. You took him on like a man, and you won."

"Thanks, Dad. But really...I didn't have a choice…I mean, he had a gun, I kicked it, and then I was just running on adrenaline! I mean he was going to kill me!"

"Mr. Spencer, the next time you have a hunch like that, just ask for back up first, ok?" The Chief smiled down at him.

"Uh…Chief…I did say that I hope you guys followed me….but I guess I should have said why first….alright…" Shawn fought to keep awake. "Next time, I'll make sure Lassie goes before we do.."

The SBPD officers bade farewell to the beaten psychic, and left him to sleep. Henry followed them, but Gus held back.

"You're not really serious that your gonna have Lassie call backup every time we confront a criminal right?" Gus gave a puzzled look.

Shawn grinned. "Come on son!"

"You know that's right!" Gus returned the gesture and fistbumped his sleepy friend. Gus nodded with a smile, and followed the rest of the officers out. Shawn fell back and finally was able to rest, peacefully, in a hope of full recovery.

THE END

**AN: Quick thing here, I know this one was really really long, but I had to do it! Anyway, the fight scene was copied word for word from the actual episode, except for the shooting part, so that doesn't belong to me! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chivalry's Not Dead Take 2

**AN: Even before I began working on this series, I always hated how the scene where Shawn is "barely poisoned" is worked…I mean, come on! "****_Barely _****Poisoned"!? Also, pineapplegirl123 and I have realized that all of my stories ALWAYS include Shawn being shot…so I have to have a little more variety…'cause Shawn's always going to be whumped up in SOME way….I've also been wanting to do this story for a while, as it is one of my favorite scenes….so hee hee…this Psych Over takes place in "Chivalry is Not Dead…But Someone Is", right after the pizza party in Psych! **

Shawn and Gus had just sent the ladies home, and they were cleaning up the office when Shawn spoke. "You know what, Gus, I can imagine a world where I'd get a little frisky with Gillian Tucker. No need to round the bases, but you know, slide into second safely." Shawn picked up his plate and moved it to the other side of his desk as he cleared their dishes.

"I got the double pullback Shawn! She rejected me! I mean, what is that!?" Gus raised his arms in despair. "She smelled like mothballs!"

"Sometimes you smell like Styrofoam! I dig it!" Shawn countered, smiling.

"What are you talking about, Shawn!?" Gus gave his friend a puzzled look.

"I never told you that before?" Shawn sniffed abruptly as he continued fiddling with their junk. "Bottom line, is we kept Prescott away from Gillian! He backed off! That means we won right!?" Shawn bent over his desk, leaning on it heavily and groaned. "Augh….I don't feel right. I hate to say this, but I think we might have gotten some bad pineapple on that pizza. How's your stomach?" Shawn pointed weakly at the leftover pizza box.

"I'm fine." Gus rolled his eyes in slight doubt of Shawn's condition.

"Really? Gah…..Maybe it wasn't the pineapple…Maybe somebody got to my wine at the restaurant…" Shawn hit a realization as he glanced at Gus, while thinking of the night's events. Shawn stumbled and doubled over in pain. "UGH! Gus! I see a bright light! I think I should go towards it!" He groaned in pain as he stumbled away from the desk.

"Ok, stop playing, Shawn!" Gus tried to ignore Shawn's groans, but began to feel concerned.

"I'm going. Take care of my Great Dane, Lothar." Shawn swayed in dizziness. When did it become so hard to walk…or breathe…or talk…or move…?

"You don't have a Great Dane, Shawn…" Gus shot Shawn another odd glance as he withered around.

"GET a Great Dane! Name him Lothar!" Shawn looked up, angrily at his friend.

"Ok…What are you talking about!?" Gus put his hands on his hips, sure that this was just another of Shawn's stupid stunts or a faked 'vision'.

"I've been poisoned, buddy. And I'm sure of it. But I know who killed me!" Shawn gasped as he rose a weak finger at his friend. His vision was beginning to blur, and he felt like he was going to pass out. "Remember! It was Prescott who killed me!" Shawn slumped over the desk, knocking everything off, and then rolled onto the floor, unconscious. Gus gasped in shock that Shawn hadn't actually been faking it. He dove down beside his friend, placing his hand on Shawn's silk, blue shirt.

"SHAWN!?" Gus anxiously felt for a pulse in Shawn's neck, and sighed in relief, when he found a weak pulse. Gus pulled his work phone from his belt, ready to call 911. He paused for a moment, considering the extra charges for the cost and the consequences of using his work phone for personal needs, but he threw the thoughts aside. This was an emergency.

He dialed the phone as he carefully bent over Shawn's unmoving body. Gus slowly rolled Shawn's body over from where he had been lying on his stomach, onto his back, and loosened his blue striped tie.

"911. What is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Um..It's my friend! I think he's been poisoned! I need an ambulance!" Gus pleaded into the phone.

"Alright sir, what is your location?"

"Um…the Psych office. It's on the beachfront. We're located in a small set of businesses." Gus suddenly forgot the actual street location, in his panic.

"Alright sir, please stay on the line, so we can be sure of where to send the help. Now what are you and your friend's names. And are you alone?"

"My name is Burton Guster, but everybody calls me Gus…so that's really my name. My friend's name is Shawn Spencer. We work for the SBPD. He's a psychic detective…and well…I'm his best friend…and we work together…I'm also a pharmecudical rep…and…" Gus ran off with his words.

"Mr. Guster, Gus, is your friend, Shawn responsive?"

Gus leaned over Shawn again, he shook him slightly and poked him, but there was no response. But, Gus realized that Shawn had grown damp with sweat, his skin had turned an odd pale shade, with a hint of yellowness and he had also become severely hot and feverous.

"No, he seems to be unconscious, but he also seems to have a fever, he's sweating…a lot….and his skin looks funny.." Gus's voice quivered as he took stock of Shawn's illness.

"Mr. Guster, what were Shawn's symptoms before he passed out?"

"He kept coughing…and he said his stomach felt weird. At first he thought that we'd gotten bad pineapple on our pizza, but then he said that maybe someone had gotten to his wine at the restaurant where we dined, this evening. You see, we've been working this case where another victim was also poisoned…and we're sort of getting close…and we might have eaten with the person we suspect is our murderer…..he could've gotten to the wine!" Gus gasped in realization. "Well, after he said that, he gasped and grabbed his stomach in pain. He said that he saw a white light and he thought he should go towards it…and he mumbled a bunch of stuff about a dog that didn't exist…but I didn't believe any of it! I mean, Shawn goofs off like this all the time! With him being a psychic, he commonly has 'visions' where he acts like he's being hurt, or mumbles off random stuff…but then he started swaying with dizziness and he fell on the floor!"

"Alright, sir. It's going to be alright! Now, it's alright to hang up now, the medics are coming and their close now, but I would suggest calling your associates at the police, and trying to find out whatever poisoned the first victim, because most likely, if he was poisoned by the same person, it was by the same poison. Now, would you like me to put you through to the SBPD?"

"No, thank you, It would be quicker if I called them myself, Thank you…." Gus ended the call, and scrolled through the contacts till he found Chief Vick. He firmly pressed her contact and waited.

Karen had packed her belongings into her purse. Her gun, her wallet, and she unclipped her badge from her belt, and slid it in with the other things. She was just leaving for the night, when her phone rang. "Ugh….not now!" She was sorely tempted to ignore the incoming call, and just go home, but that was not what the Chief of Police should do. Someone could be in serious trouble, and she needed to answer it. She sighed and tossed her purse onto a plush leather chair, and walked swiftly to her beeping office phone. "Chief Vick, SBPD. How may I help you?"

"Chief! It's Gus! We're in trouble! Shaw.."Gus began in a panic.

"Mr. Guster!? Ok, slow down. What's the matter?" Karen sat quickly in her chair.

"It's Shawn! I think he's been poisoned! We had dinner tonight with Gillian and Euginia, and Prescott was there too, and when we got to the Psych office, Shawn said that he felt off, and then he groaned about being poisoned, and that it was Prescott who killed him! Then he passed out!" Gus whimpered.

"Is he…." Vick feared the worst when Gus said 'poisoned'.

"No…he's just unconscious…he's feverous, sweating a lot, and his skin looks weird… I called 911 and their sending an ambulance. I think the operator thought it was poison too. She said to call you and see if Woody or the forensic guys had figured out what poison had killed the first guy! Since it was probably the same killer, it was probably the same poison!"

"Um…no I don't believe they've discovered the actual toxin yet, but I'll tell Woody to put it at top priority! I'm so sorry…I'll call Lassiter and O'Hara, and tell them to get over to the hospital, I'll be right there, as well…I am really sorry, Mr. Guster… If there's anything we can do…"

"Yeah…well…I hear the ambulance coming, so I'll hang up now…Oh there is something…I know it has to be done, and I certainly don't envy whoever does it….but someone's gotta call Henry…" Gus stammered, while hearing the sirens approaching.

"Don't put another thought to it. I'll take care of it myself…take care…bye.." Karen held back a threatening tear, and pushed back her deep fears as she hung up the phone. She grabbed her cell and hurried out of her office.

At the Psych office, the ambulance had pulled up in front, and the medics were rushing in. Gus rose, swiftly, and ushered them in, and gave a description of Shawn's symptoms, and the case that they were working on. Shawn was gently lifted from the ground onto a gurney. He let out a small moan when they moved him, but otherwise remained unresponsive. Gus followed Shawn into the ambulance, and they were off.

Five hours later…

In the hospital…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Somebody turn off that darned alarm clock! Wait…that doesn't sound like an alarm…it's to steady..and annoying…WHERE IS THAT INFERNAL BEEPING COMING FROM!? Shawn's eyes slurred open as he realized what he was really hearing. "ugh…ow…stomach hurts…" Shawn moaned in pain as the ordeal came to him in a flash.

"Shawn!? Are you awake!?" Gus leaned over the bed, peering closely into face.

"Gus! Give him some room to breathe! Really!" Juliet pulled back on his arm, as his face neared Shawn's.

"Gus?" Shawn whimpered. "Wait…you're here…and it still hurts like crap…so I'm not dead?"

"No, Shawn you're not dead! You had me so scared! Don't you EVER do something like that again! Do you hear me!?" Gus sounded panicked and afraid.

"Um…buddy…I'd be glad NOT to get poisoned again..but I don't think it was really my fault this time…I mean somebody else DID poison me, right? I sure as heck didn't poison myself!" Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Well…knowing you, Spencer, it probably was your fault, just in a different way than usual…I mean, you're reckless, but you also have the unmistakeable ability to tick people off, AND that goes doubly for criminals…so my bets are on the killer was just so annoyed at you for well…being annoying, that they decided to do a justice to you and the world, and put everybody out of their misery…I mean, I sure would…I've dreamed of poisoning or shooting you MANY times…." Carlton sighed to himself, silently dreaming of the day when he wouldn't ever have to be dragged out of bed in the middle of the night again, to tend to an ailing Spencer.

"CARLTON!?" Karen and Juliet yelled in shock together. Juliet looked horrified, and at a loss for words, and Karen gave him a look that could kill. She was incredulous at her detective, and she showed it openly.

"Look, Lassiter, I know my son is a pain in the butt sometimes, but he always brings results. And I know you hate him, but have a little respect, man, the kid's been poisoned! He could very well DIE!" Henry, who had been sitting solemnly on the edge of Shawn's bed grew angry, and rose up at Lassiter. Gus gave Carlton a look of fear and realization, seeing how close to death Shawn was. Meanwhile, Shawn just sat back, amused by the 'family quarrels' between his friends and coworkers.

"GUYS! GUYS! Ok, no need to fight this much over me! Lassie does have one tiny point in all of those lies. The killer, PRESCOTT, probably realized how close I was getting to discovering his urge for Gillian, and his threat to kill her, and he tried to off me, just like Lance." Shawn sighed and flopped around in the pillows. "So…what'd the doc say? Am I gonna die?"

"We haven't hear yet, son, we were just allowed access considering this might be attempted murder, and you were on a case, when it happened." Henry rubbed Shawn's shoulder, in worry. He could tell that Shawn was really in pain, and they were all very scared, deep down.

After a few minutes, the doctor, a small, white-haired, slightly balding man with glasses, stepped into the large room, thoroughly examining some charts on a clipboard. "Well, good morning, Mr. Spencer…"

"No, that bald angry man sitting on my feet is Mr. Spencer. I'm Shawn, if you were indeed addressing me, and I sure hope you were 'cause I don't know if I want my dad to know, before me if I'm going to die or not so…" Shawn blabbered on, forgetting where he was going with this.

"Shawn! Just shut up and hear the man out!" Henry roared at his son.

"Um..yes…well…Shawn, I'm terribly sorry to say that you indeed have been severely poisoned."

Shawn cut off the doctor moaning and crying like an idiot. "Oh, Gus, I was right! I knew it was poison, I just knew it! I'm gonna die, Gus, I'm gonna die! GAH!"

"You're not going to die, Shawn. Nope…uh uh…not on my watch!" Gus held back tears.

"GUS! Don't be that last soggy piece of pizza that nobody wanted! I am too gonna die!"

"Are not!"

"Oh yes I am!"

"Oh no you're not!"

"You bet I am! I'm going to die anytime I say I'm going to, and you'd better not forget it!" Shawn and Gus quarreled back and forth rapidly. "I AM going to die! I just know it!"

"NOT!"

"AM"

"Yep…am not! Together that's what should be said. You are NOT going to die!"

Shawn began to counter, but Lassiter intervened. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! Guster, if I know Spencer, he'll die just to prove to you that he can…and as much as I hate to say it…for your sake…don't tell him to prove it! And Spencer! Stop talking like an idiot, just listen to the doctor!"

"Erm..thank you….as I was saying…you were severely poisoned…and this could definitely cause death in many cases. The amount of toxins in your system was quite substantial, and that amount could kill. Now, we are doing everything we can to flush out the poisons, and if your body reacts well to the medications as well as fights hard against the poison, there is a definite hope for survival. Now, I'm not garunteeing anything, understand that, but I'm sure that you could definitely live. We are putting you on extensive amounts of medications, and fluids, so you might fall into a deep sleep, unconscious at times, but not from the poison, so don't be alarmed if you're feeling drowsy, don't fight it, it will help you. Now, Shawn, here, needs to get a lot of rest, so I don't want more than 2 people in here for extended times. And, as I'm sure you've heard, when the precise formula of the poison can be identified, then we'll be able to give a more exact antidote, so tell your lab people to keep working on it, as will we!" The doctor smiled to the detectives, gave a slight nod, and walked away.

"So, looks like you were both right…" Henry rolled his eyes at the Psych duo as they still shot arguing glances towards each other.

"Look, Mr. Spencer, we'll be bringing in Prescott, Gillian and any one else that was with you last night, for questioning. I'm truly sorry that it came down to this, but we'll do everything possible to find the person responsible for this." Chief Vick gave a stern, persistent nod to Shawn, gave his shoulder a light squeeze, in encouragement, and motioned for Juliet and Carlton to follow her out.

Lassiter stopped for a second, and gave a sad glance to Shawn. "Look…Spencer….I'm sorry, I guess for what I said earlier…You get on my nerves, but you've brought in a lot of bad guys, and solved a lot of cases for us, and for that…you should be admired….I guess…Well…anyway…I guess I'm trying to say that I hope you win…I….If I have to see you in the station, it's best it's not on a slab downstairs, understand?"

"Aw…Lassie, I understand! You love me! You care about me! You don't want me to die! GUS! Jules! Dad! You're all witnesses! Lassie said he didn't want me to die! He loves me! He hearts cute tiny red hearts for me! Filled with candy, and kisses! Aw, Lassie! No hard feelings anymore, huh? Let's hug it out, man!" Shawn laughed and held his arms wide open.

"SHUT UP SPENCER! You know what! Forget it! Forget what I said! Ugh…idiot…and no, stop smiling, I'm not going to hug you! I would rather cover myself in honey and jump into a bear cave!" Carlton blew a fuse and stormed out.

"Shawn, you shouldn't get him mad like that!" Juliet slapped his arm, playfully. "He's only trying to help…in his…distant, shy kind of way…Anyway, let us get to work! We've got to figure out who did this! Just…take care, Shawn. And Gus, you be careful too, whoever it is that tried to kill Shawn might come after you too….Bye guys."  
She gave a friendly nod, smiled, and followed Vick and Lassiter.

Gus glanced down at Shawn, who was starting to blink rapidly, and wiggle around slowly. "Um…Shawn? You ok?"

"Gus….tired….very…tire.." Shawn fell into a drugged sleep, mid-word.

Henry and Gus smiled at each other, in a silent laugh to how easily Shawn had fallen asleep.

FOUR DAYS LATER…

Shawn's eyes slid open slightly as the blurry, noisy figures above him came into focus. He could see his dad, Gus, Chief Vick, Carlton, and Juliet all standing around talking. He sat silently for a minute, waiting to see how long it would take them to see that he was awake. A minute later, Gus glanced down to see Shawn smiling up at them.

"HEY! Shawn!? How long have you been watching us!?" Gus rolled his eyes at Shawn.

"Oh….just for a few minutes buddy….ugh….that was some nap…What's goin on?" Shawn rubbed his face with his hand.

"Nap? Son you were out for four days! We've got big news!" Henry nodded to Karen and Lassiter.

"Well….after we spoke last, we brought in Mr. Prescott and Ms. Tucker, and we had to let them both go, due to lack of evidence. BUT, shortly after that, we found Gabe, the man who had been dating Eugenia on the first night, dead at his gym. He was poisoned as well, and we found the poisoned water that he'd been drinking and had it analyzed," Karen began.

"Upon getting the results, we found that you all were poisoned with Naphthalene.." Carlton continued.

"It's a drug found in moth balls." Gus entered the conversation to show off his knowledge.

"Wait….mothballs!?" Shawn rose his fingers to his temple and thought back to the conversation with Gus where he said that Eugenia had smelled like mothballs. "It's Eugenia! She….she…took out the competition! She killed off….or tried to kill off…all of the men that stood a chance with Gillian! She wanted her to herself! Wait! Then, Prescott! He's innocent and he was going to propose, but first he was going to tell her! She'd go after him!"

"Yes. When Guster heard about the Naphthalene, he recalled that about Eugenia, and we checked into it, and found her motive. Unfortunately, we were not in time to stop her from poisoning Prescott, although since we knew the chemical, we were able to get him help in time. He's now in the hospital too. Eugenia is safely behind bars and will not be poisoning any one again…well…ever…" Carlton finished after Shawn.

"See buddy, that's why she gave you the double pullback! She wasn't interested in guys! And good job on being all detectivey…and stuff! You totally finished this case without me! But we're still a team right!?" Shawn's eyes widened and he shot a worried glance to Gus.

"You know that's right!" Gus smiled and gave him a hearty fist bump.

"Well, Shawn, now that we know what the actual toxin is, they've started you on some actual antidote drug, and after a few weeks recovery, you should be just fine! You'll be back to running around, solving cases, and annoying Gus and Lassiter again in no time!" Juliet smiled warmly, and turned to leave.

The detectives and the Chief nodded to Shawn and left the building. Henry continued sitting in his chair next to Shawn's side, but he had begun to smile. Gus and Shawn chattered about what was the next prank they were going to pull on Lassiter.

THE END!


End file.
